Magic Happens
by Safi Kittykat
Summary: Spoilers. During a recent playtime, Dolly casts a spell on Woody to fall in love with her... and they kiss. Woody's first kiss since Bo Peep. Woody/Dolly
1. Chapter 1

**Magic Happens**

Disclaimer: Toy Story © Disney/Pixar. Spoilers!

Summary: During a recent playtime with Bonnie, Dolly casts a magic spell on Woody.

A/N: During Bonnie's playtime, I wrote "said Buzz" or "Woody shouted" etc, but it is really only Bonnie speaking for them. I wanted to be sure there was no misunderstanding as to whether the toy was talking or Bonnie.

...

"Eww! They're kissing! Mom turn it off!" Bonnie shouted enthusiastically while making a face. Mom let out a little laugh. They had been watching an old cartoon to pass time, waiting for Dad to get home for dinner. They were having mac 'n' cheese, Bonnie's favorite.

"It's not gross dear," she tried to explain. "When two people are in love, they kiss." Bonnie thought this over for a minute. She had seen Mom and Dad kiss before. But it was gross then too, she thought.

She looked down at the Buzz and Jessie toys she was currently holding in her hands. The thought briefly crossed her mind to make them kiss, but instead decided that Buzz was in desperate need of something before they could play.

"Oh no!" she yelled. "Buzz, you're losing power! Jessie, we have to save him!" Bonnie jumped off the chair and ran to her room. Mom smiled at her daughter and, once she was sure Bonnie wasn't coming back, changed the television to the local news and started dinner.

Bonnie threw her toys on her bed and started rummaging through her toy chest, looking for something.

"What does he need Jessie?" Toy after toy flew out but she couldn't find anything to save Buzz. She gasped, realizing what she was after, then sprinted out of the room. "I know what to do! Wait here!"

Jessie was the first to sit up. Immediately she said, "Oh, Buzz we were so close!"

"Close to what?" asked Woody, appearing from beneath unmade sheets. Buzz's eyes got wide as he shot a look at Jessie, knowing she was gonna say something before he could stop her from replying.

"We almost got to KISS!" she said excitedly, pulling down on the edges of her hat. Woody rolled his eyes and Buzz put his hand over his face. He tried to keep details of their relationship quiet. But Jessie was all too eager to share everything with the world.

"Alright then. So how was the movie?" Woody awkwardly tried to change the subject.

"We didn't get to finish it, seeing as Bonnie decided I was running out of power just before it ended," said Buzz, acting more disappointed than he should have. It was just a cartoon after all.

"How does it feel to have to be saved by a girl, huh Buzz?" The space toy could sense a vindictive tone in her voice. He laughed softly, but didn't have time to make a reply to her taunt before they already heard Bonnie running back, and froze.

"I got a battery Buzz," said Bonnie, speaking for Jessie. She held the battery to the doll's chest. "Zizzle zizzle zizzle!" While Jessie was 'recharging' Buzz, Bonnie grabbed Woody and set him on Bullseye's back. They rode around the room once before Woody suddenly became panicked.

"Hurry Jessie! We don't have much time before the witch gets here!" Woody's announcement made Jessie's eyes go wide.

"She can't possibly know where we are! How did she find us?"

"I don't know! But we have to get out of here fast!"

"The battery's not working Woody!" was Jessie's immediate reply. "What do we do? If she finds Buzz like this, he doesn't stand a chance!"

"You'll have to hide before she gets here! Quick, get in this cave!" Bonnie threw a blanket over Jessie and Buzz, just as Dolly flew in on Buttercup.

"Where are they?" Dolly asked in her scariest tone of voice.

"I'll never tell you!" Woody declared, willing to defend his friends with everything he had.

"Oh yes you will, or else I'll cast a spell on your horse!" Woody bent forward and pet Bullseye's mane softly, reassuring him.

"You wouldn't do anything to my horse!" Woody said sternly. He silently dared her to try. She wouldn't do anything. It was a bluff. Right?

"Alright, you're asking for it Cowboy!" Dolly waved her arms around. "Abracadabra! Now your horse is frozen until you tell me!" And true enough, Bullseye couldn't move. "You're stuck here forever! Ahahaha!"

"You can't make me talk witch!"

"I'll just have to cast a spell on you then!" Woody's eyes never left Dolly's. It was a staredown. Dolly started to wave her hands again. "Abracadabra! You're in love with me now!"

"Woody, no! We're right here Dolly!" Jessie yelled as she was pulled out from under the blanket, leaving Buzz alone in the cave. "Don't cast a spell on Woody!"

"It's too late Cowgirl! He's in love with me now!" Dolly laughed evilly.

"This is where you have to kiss her Woody," Bonnie whispered into the sheriff's ear. "You're in love with her, remember?" She giggled and put Woody's face to Dolly's.

"Bonnie! Your father's home! Come help me set the table," called her mom.

"Coming!" Bonnie tossed her toys on the bed and hurried out the door for her favorite dinner.

All Bonnie's old toys came to life quickly and praised her new toys for playing so well. Woody sat up slowly and looked at Dolly silently.

"Woody," started Buzz, standing up. "She didn't know. She couldn't know." Woody stood up, brushed his jeans off, walked past his best friend and wordlessly crawled underneath the largest, softest pillow on Bonnie's bed.

Dolly watched him go with a concerned look on her face.

"Is there something going on that I don't know about?" she asked. Jessie's face fell. They tried not to talk about Bo Peep for Woody's sake, but these new friends had no idea what was going on.

"I'll talk to Dolly," said Jessie, looking at Buzz. "You should go make sure Woody's alright. I think he needs a friend right now."

The space ranger nodded his head in understanding and followed after his sheriff friend.

...

a/n: alright i havent written anything in a million years, and this looks really spaced out, like i hit the enter button uncontrollably, and certainly not as well done as the other stories i've read in the past few days. but i just had to join the party! i'm so excited about this movie! i'll keep writing to finish the story, but no promises it'll be fast, haha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Magic Happens**

...

Underneath the largest, softest pillow on Bonnie's bed, Woody sat sadly, hugging his knees. He wasn't going to cry over it, but he could feel a lump in his throat that made it hard to breathe steadily. Buzz joined him under the pillow and sat quietly for a minute, thinking.

"You gonna be okay, cowboy?" he asked gently.

"I'll be alright," Woody replied. "I never expected this to happen." He paused for a minute, unsure of what to say next. "It felt like I was cheating on her, Buzz. Dolly's nice and all... but my heart belongs to Bo- wherever she may be."

Buzz sighed. "You know, Woody..." He fished around for the right words. "Maybe... Maybe it's time to let her go?" His voice was soft, but to Woody it sounded like he was shouting.

"No! I love her!" scolded Woody defensively. "That porcelain doll is my best friend, the love of my life, who means the world to me and more. I will NEVER let her go."

"Woody," he started gently. "I can only imagine what you're going through right now. It has to be hard. Especially after letting go of Andy." Woody's face changed at the mention of his old owner. He had been trying to adjust to his new life, but it was still hard. "Dolly is a good toy," the space ranger continued. "Maybe she can fill the space Bo Peep left behind? At least talk to her, Woody."

Woody's eyes grew dark. His expression changed from hurt and sad to anger. "No Buzz!" he shouted. "I love Bo and no one can change that. How **dare **you think **anyone **could _**ever **_replace her?"

"I'm not saying anyone can _replace_ her, Woody," Buzz replied calmly. "I'm reminding you that Bo Peep is not coming back. And maybe, if you'd just let someone in, she could be a good friend too." Buzz tried to make sense, but when he thought about it, if it was the other way around, and his Jessie was gone, he would have a hard time too.

Woody remained silent, he was done having this conversation. Buzz sighed. "If you need me, or any of us, you know where we are." The glowing green plastic had begun to fade from sitting in the dark so long. Buzz decided it was best to leave his friend alone for awhile, until he was ready to come out, and went to join the others.

...

Jessie waited for Buzz to walk away before she told Dolly what was going on. She wasn't exactly sure she was the best one to tell her anyways, seeing as how Woody had been in love with Bo Peep long before she was around, even before Buzz was around.

"What did I miss?" asked Dolly. "The mood changed so fast, I couldn't quite keep up."

"It's alright, Dolly," said Jessie. "I apologize for Woody's rudeness. He wasn't ready for that."

"You mean the kiss I take it?" she asked, clarifying that was indeed her fault and not some random accident she'd been oblivious to. Jessie nodded. "Does he have a girl back at Andy's?"

"He used to. Bo Peep was something special." Jessie grinned, thinking of her old friend. "Woody was in love with her. She was a breakable doll, and Andy was told many times not to play with her. She was beautiful, outside and in." Dolly smiled at the thought.

"She sounds like a keeper to me."

"She definitely was. And she meant everything to Woody." Jessie wasn't sure how much detail to give. If it was her story to tell, she'd say everything. But she knew that Woody wasn't going to appreciate how much she'd said already, and decided not to get in too deep. "She was sold at a yard sale a few years back. Andy was at camp with Woody, and while they were gone, his mom cleaned out his room. When Woody got back... well, you can imagine how he felt." Jessie's eyes were starting to water. Bo Peep had been one of her good friends too.

"I'm so sorry," said Dolly, putting an arm around her. "I didn't know. Do you think I should try and talk to Woody about it? Maybe I can help him?" Jessie sighed.

"You can try if you'd like, but I'm not so sure it's such a good idea," said Jessie. "We've all tried to talk with him before. He's not about to change his mind."

Just then, Buzz emerged from under the pillow. His face had a telltale expression, letting his friends know it hadn't gone well.

"I think that with time he'll be alright," said Buzz. "A broken heart is hard to fix." He glanced at Jessie, met her gaze, then quickly looked at the floor.

"So is there something going on between you two?" asked Dolly, changing the subject. "Because it sure seems like it."

Jessie's eyes lit up immediately. Now here was a story she could tell! She gathered a few of her new friends around and proceeded to tell them about how her and Buzz first met and how their relationship grew over the years, playing together with Andy and the years in the toy box, and how it was solidified during a near death experience. Her excitement was enough to catch the attention of everyone in the room.

Buzz sat next to her, smiling, listening to her tell the story. Every time she would say his name he would burn red in the cheeks. He really wished she wouldn't go into so much detail, but everyone was loving it, so he let it go this time.

Towards the end of her story, Buzz noticed a familiar cowboy sitting far back by the pillows, yet he was as intrigued as ever. He usually didn't like to hear Jessie ramble on about Buzz, but this time he was really enjoying it. Jessie was like his little sister, and to see her so happy with one of his best friends was enough for him.

Jessie finished her story and sat down to catch her breath. Woody finally got up and walked over to them, trying to think of something to say that would explain his actions.

But before anything could be said, they heard Bonnie running back, and they instantly dropped to an inanimate state.

"Finally!" she yelled. "I didn't think we were ever gonna get to finish playing! Sorry dinner took so long guys!" She grabbed Mr. Pricklepants and Trixie first and was immediately going to have tea when she saw Woody and Dolly laying near each other on the bed and remembered where she'd left off. "That's right! You guys were just about to kiss!"

Woody didn't know if he could go through with it again. But just before their faces met, Bonnie changed her mind and decided to send them on a 'date' instead.

"Come on guys, I know where you can go!" She took Dolly and Woody in each hand and ran out of the room. "It's the best place for a date, I think," she whispered so Mom wouldn't hear. "But you guys gotta be quiet if I let you in okay?"

She waited for a response, didn't get one, then pulled Woody's string.

"You're my favorite deputy." The mechanical voice was music to Bonnie's ears.

"You hear that, Dolly? You're his favorite!" She laughed with her toys and hugged them both. Upon arriving in the laundry room, she opened the dryer and set them inside. "Now you guys have fun on your date okay? I'll come back later to make sure you're still here."

And before Woody had time to blink, the dryer door was shut, and he was alone in the dark with Dolly.

...

a/n: alright guys I just wanna say thanks so much to my reviewers! I know that sounds really cheesy and every writer says it. But I reeeally mean it! It made my day to wake up and see reviews already and I had 8 by the end of the day. It really made me want to write more. So here you go! I can't wait to start the next chapter! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Magic Happens**

...

"Bonnie! What are you doing in the laundry room?" Mom asked from the kitchen. The laundry room was one of the two "off-limits" rooms in the house, the other being the master bedroom. Bonnie knew she was about to be in trouble, and quickly fabricated a lie.

"Dad said I could! I was helping him do the wash!" Bonnie called through the house, sneaking back through the living room to her own bedroom. Mom glanced up from the dishes to look at her husband sitting at the table behind her.

"Can you come into the kitchen, dear?" Bonnie's head sank. She slowly walked into the kitchen, not wanting to be punished.

"Yes mom?" she asked, her big round eyes looking so sad.

"You know the rules Bonnie. You're not allowed in the laundry room."

"I know."

"Then why did you do it?" she asked kindly.

"Woody and Dolly were going on a date," she said, deciding to place the blame on her toys. "They needed to be alone somewhere."

"Hmm. Well Woody and Dolly can stay the night in there then." Bonnie didn't like where this was going. "You're going to take a bath, with no toys, and you're going straight to bed."

"But mom! That's not fair!" she protested.

"It doesn't have to be fair," Mom said. "And while you're taking your bath we're going to have a talk about lying too." Bonnie groaned. "Now go start the water and get your pajamas ready."

Bonnie sulked through the house. When she got to her room, she unenthusiastically threw the remainder of her toys in her toy chest, grabbed her pj's and headed for the bathroom.

While all this was going on, Woody and Dolly sat alone in the dark dryer. At first, neither spoke to each other, but Woody could hear Dolly moving around and muttering to herself quietly. After a minute or two, the light turned on, and Dolly slid back down to the bottom with Woody.

"What did you just do?" Woody asked in light amazement.

"I turned the lights on," she said matter-of-factly.

"Well yeah," he replied, realizing his question did sound rather dumb. "But how?"

"There's a switch in the upper back of the dryer. Its hard to reach, but I've had practice." Woody wondered just how many times Bonnie had thrown her toys in the machine before. There was a few seconds of silence before Dolly decided to try and make conversation. "Jessie told me a little about why the kiss bothered you so much."

"Yeah?" Woody was almost relieved that he didn't have to try and explain everything to her. "What all did she tell you?"

"She told me you had a girl of your own awhile back, Bo Peep was it?, and that she was sold at a yard sale. I'm really sorry Woody." Dolly's big eyes looked up at him. "I know that it can be hard to let someone you love go."

As Woody's expression changed to curiosity, Dolly's face began to fall.

"Was there someone in your past too?" Woody asked gently, suddenly very interested in this doll's life. Dolly paused, trying to think of what to say. She didn't want to tell the cowboy everything, but she felt she owed it to him to let him in a little bit.

"His name was Tom," she started. "He was my best friend. At every playtime we were partners in crime and every night we slept next to each other in Bonnie's bed. When she was away, we did everything together." Already Dolly was having a hard time getting this out. Woody was surprised to see her this way. She was such a strong girl, not afraid of anything, and yet here she was, showing him a side of her that few had seen, a vulnerable spot. "He was a rag doll like myself, seemingly indestructible. And while I'd rather not say what happened to him, I'll tell you that he's never coming back." Dolly had pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them.

"Dolly, I had no idea," whispered Woody. He wanted to put his arm around her to comfort her, but he wasn't about to send the wrong signals her way. So instead he just sat there awkwardly, trying to think of something to say.

After about a minute of silence, Dolly took in a big breath and regained her composure.

"I'll be ok," she said. "It's been a long time, but I've finally let him go. I realized its okay to move on. I'll never forget about him, and he'll always have a special place in my heart." Woody took a second to think about this.

"Bo means everything to me," he said slowly, unsure of how much he really wanted to open up to her. "I can't just... let her go."

"Woody, no one is asking you to erase her from your mind and memories," said Dolly. "But if you could move forward and leave her in your past, maybe you could be happy again."

Woody sighed, knowing she was right, but he wasn't going to admit it to her out loud. He looked across the dryer at his new friend. Her eyes were fixated on his. Gathering up every ounce of bravery he could find, he stood up, walked over to her, and sat down next to her.

She smiled at him.

"Well cowboy, its gonna be a long night." Dolly reached up the back of the dryer and turned the lights back off. She slid back down by Woody's side and snuggled in.

Woody carefully put his arm around her and smiled.

"Hey, Woody?" Dolly asked quietly.

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

...

a/n: I can't decide if this is the end or not. It wraps it up quite nicely, but there's so much more I'd like to go into... I guess we'll see if inspiration strikes again tomorrow or not.

And wow guys, this got really hard to write. I realized it was a much more sensitive topic than I'd anticipated and handling it delicately was tricky. I hope I did it right! Also, wow! There are so many stories up that I literally couldn't read them all AND write my own, hence the delay. I spent all yesterday just reading all the new ones, I was so excited! Please keep them coming guys!

Also, to surfer-draik, HECK YES you can draw them! :) that would be the sweetest thing in the world!


End file.
